The present invention pertains to a plug-type connector for simultaneously connecting several coaxial cables.
Plug-type connectors of this type are, for example, used in electronic apparatuses such as semiconductor testing devices in order to conductively connect coaxial cables installed in the apparatus to coaxial cables of a plug-in printed circuit board to be inserted into the apparatus. Such a plug-type connector usually comprises a first plug part that is mounted on one component (apparatus) and a second plug part that is realized complementary to the first plug part and mounted on the other component (plug-in printed circuit board). When connecting the two components to one another, the connection between the two plug parts is simultaneously produced.
In order to produce the connection, both components need to be moved toward one another in the inserting direction, wherein the plug parts must be aligned relative to one another so as to ensure that they can be properly inserted into one another. If the plug parts are not carefully aligned relative to one another during the connecting process, irreversible damages to the plug parts can occur relatively easily. In the above-mentioned application, one of the components consists, for example, of the main board of a semiconductor or processor testing device which is equipped with a series of receptacles for plug-in printed circuit boards. In a processor testing device, individual plug-in printed circuit boards need to be repeatedly removed, installed and exchanged such that the difficult connecting process described above needs to be carried out quite frequently.
EP 0 722 202 A2 discloses a plug-type connector in which the first plug part is equipped with a first coupling element for each coaxial cable. The second plug part is provided with a complementary second coupling element for each coaxial cable. An inner housing that carries one plug part is supported movably transverse to the inserting direction in an outer housing mounted on the assigned component. This plug-type connector simplifies the connecting process.
Plug-type connectors for different types of cables or optical fibers are known from EP 0 232 288 B1, DE 35 36 142 A1, EP 0 345 934 A2, EP 0 430 107 B1, EP 0 547 970 B1and EP 0 907 223 A2.
The present invention is based on the object of disclosing an improved variation of a plug-type connector of the initially described type in which, in particular, the risk of damaging the individual components during the connecting process is reduced.
This object is attained with the features of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments are disclosed in the dependent claims.
According to the invention, at least one of the plug parts is supported on the corresponding component such that it is movable transverse to the connecting direction of the plug-type connector, namely in two adjusting directions that extend perpendicular to one another. Due to this design, the two complimentary plug parts can be aligned in a suitable relative position to one another much easier such that the risk of damages occurring during the connecting process is reduced.
In one advantageous embodiment, a positioning device is arranged on the housings, wherein said positioning device essentially aligns the housings of the plug parts congruently to one another referred to the first adjusting direction and/or the second adjusting direction when the two plug parts are connected to one another. Due to this positioning device arranged on the housings, the two plug parts practically are automatically aligned in the proper position when the two components are moved toward one another, i.e., when the person producing the connection moves one plug part toward the other plug part.
According to one additional development, the alignment between the two plug parts can be improved by providing one of the housings with a collar that protrudes in the inserting direction, wherein the other housing penetrates into said collar with lateral play when the plug parts are connected to one another. Due to this measure, the accuracy of the mutual alignment between the two plug parts is improved. In addition, this design ensures that the housings can only be inserted into one another if the coupling elements are at least roughly aligned coaxially to one another due to the alignment of the housings, wherein the collar simultaneously produces a parallel guide. The lateral play between the interconnected housings prevents the plug parts from becoming mutually jammed.
Another improvement is achieved due to the fact that the first coupling elements are held in the first housing with lateral play. Due to this measure, the assigned coupling elements can also be aligned relative to one another much easier during the connecting process. In addition, this movable holding arrangement prevents the first coupling elements from being bent as it may, for example, accidentally occur when improperly handling the first plug part. Manufacturing tolerances may also result in the individual coupling elements not being exactly aligned coaxially to one another even if the plug parts are optimally positioned. The mobility of the first coupling elements makes it possible to compensate these tolerances.
In order to effectively prevent an axial contact between the coupling elements during the connecting process, the second housing may be provided with a radially inward protruding step in front of each second coupling element viewed in the inserting direction, wherein said step radially overlaps a free edge of the receptacle sleeve opening of the second coupling element at least partially. The sensitive edge of the opening that, in particular, is acutely chamfered thusly is protected from becoming damaged.
In instances in which the two components consist, in particular, of an electronic apparatus, e.g., a semiconductor testing device, and a plug-in printed circuit board to be inserted therein, the two components, i.e., the apparatus and the plug-in printed circuit board, may contain at least one other plug-type connector for simultaneously connecting several single-conductor cables, wherein two complimentary plug parts of this other plug-type connector are positioned on these components, i.e., in the apparatus and on the plug-in printed circuit board, such that the plug parts for connecting the single-conductor cables are connected first, with the plug parts for connecting the coaxial cables subsequently being connected to one another. Due to this design, the plug-type connector for the single-conductor cables practically realizes a preliminary positioning of the two components such that the optimal positioning between the plug parts for connecting the coaxial cables is simplified. This embodiment is based on the notion that the plug-type connector for the single-conductor cables usually is constructed much more robust than the plug-type connector for the coaxial cables according to the invention. Consequently, the robust plug-type connector for the single-conductor cables usually is not damaged even if the connection is not properly produced. In any case, damages to the more sensitive plug-type connector for the coaxial cables are prevented.
Other important features and advantages of the device according to the invention are disclosed in the subclaims, the figures and the description of the corresponding figures.